Unbeatable: Sword Art Online
by SupukiShazz
Summary: I am dying. My name is Tome Kayaba, and I am 13 and living a great life. The only problem is that I got put into a game my father made when I was ill. It's name? It's only Sword Art Online! Tome is the child of Akihiko. What happens when she falls ill so is placed within SAO as an admin to look after the game? Will she die? Why did her dad put her in the game? Read to find out!


I flinched as my doctor put a brand new NerveGear on my head. "This is going to put you into a virtual reality where you can study and learn while your body is recovering." She said to me. "I bet you'll have a great time in SAO Tome, after all you'll be able to help Cardinal with administrating the game for a few months, how's it sound?"

"It sounds amazing Dad, I can't wait!" I replied.

"I'm glad you're so excited about my game. I'll see you later Tome I've got to help with the launch. Oh before I go here's your account name and password, you'll have administrator abilities so play fair." With that my father left me with the piece of paper that I looked down at. "Shirei…" Little did I know that was going to be my name for the next 2 years.

I logged on to SAO to find my character looked exactly like me except for my hair colour which was now white instead of it's usual dark brown, my eye colour which had gone from hazel to ice blue and matching tattoos on my upper arms which were black A's surrounded with a circle to show I was an admin. I love my father he knew exactly what I liked, I was even dressed in awesome clothes which boosted my stats and was my favourite colour, dark purple! I looked around me to see characters gawking at me in surprise. "Um..." I put up the hood on my cloak to hide myself and started exploring.

I spent my day exploring and directing people towards villages on the first floor which contained useful quests until there was a force teleport which transported everyone into the courtyard of the town of beginnings. People all around me were panicking and looking up at the sky as it turned red with the message of 'System Announcement'. Suddenly a figure appeared above the crowd draped in a red cloak. "Attention, players. I welcome you to my world." _Dad_. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba. And as of this moment, I am in control of this world." I heard people muttering around me but I wasn't really listening I was too focused on what my dad was saying. "I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus, the logout button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect. This is in fact a main feature of Sword Art Online." _What is he saying? Has my dad gone crazy?_ "You cannot log yourselves out of SAO, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the NerveGear from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life." _No. No. This can't be right. My dad has made a death machine?_ "Despite my warning, the families and friends of some of the players have attempted removing the NerveGear, an unfortunate decision, to say the least. As a result, the game now has two hundred thirteen less players than when it began. They've been deleted from both Aincrad and the real world." _Two hundred and thirteen people. My dad killed them, no I killed them this is all my fault, I was the one that asked him to make a VRMMO!_

By now people all around me had started shouting and crying in outrage. "As you can see, international media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following: There is no longer any way to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... forever. And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain. There is only one way for a player to escape now - you must clear the game. Right now, you're gathered on Floor One, the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game." _One hundred levels_. "Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player. Please have a look." I opened my item storage to find it empty. "Huh?" I looked around to see everyone holding something. _A mirror?_ Suddenly, everyone around me got engulfed in a blue light making me jump in surprise making my hood fall from my face. I heard people gasping so turned to see that everyone looked different. _Is this what they really look like? Why didn't I change, did my dad keep me the same?_ "Right now, you are probably wondering why. Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do this? Ultimately, my goal was a simple one. The reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck." With that my dad left us all in stunned silence. "What have I done?"

 **I know that it's short but it will get longer and better ^-^**


End file.
